Two No Good Guys
by leextremekid
Summary: Tanaka Jiro is about as dame as Dame-Tsuna himself. Maybe even worse! But just like Dame-Tsuna, he has a crush on the school idol Sasagawa Kyoko. Who shall win her heart? The no-good brunette who's secretly a candidate mafia boss, or the no-good ordinary boy with a guitar as his only weapon? TsunaxKyokoxOC. T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Tanaka Jiro

Two No Good Guys

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Note: This fanfiction is set between the Varia and Future arc, idk if it's important but I'm just gonna let you guys know (and no it's not episode 72)**

Chapter 1: Tanaka Jiro

_My name is Tanaka Jiro and I am a 13 year old male at Namimori Middle School. I'm in my second year in class A. I have short black hair like all Japanese guys do. I'm pretty skinny too, that's why girls don't like me…_

_I'm not good at anything except for music I guess. School isn't really something I look forward to because…._

Jiro slid open the classroom door quickly and hastily made his way to his desk. _Jocks…._he thought as a bunch of muscle heads gathered at the other side of the classroom paying each other out and making sex jokes.

_Crazy girls…._a group of girls with belt length skirts dug their overly long nails into each other's hands in a game of 'Chicken'.

_More crazy girls…._another clique of girls excitedly read fashion magazines together and constantly bumped each other only to squeak, "I need that skirt and I need it now!" _Well, _Jiro sighed, _at least they don't have violent tendencies._

Jiro scouted the classroom. _Then there's the guys who think they're so cool…_a male classmate of his leaped over a desk and tackled his friend down to the ground.

_At least those guys aren't too bad, I think. _He glanced over to a trio at the back of the classroom. The tallest had spiky black hair and he scratched the back of his head while laughing. Another one with silver hair started shouting at the tall one. _That's right, _Jiro nodded, _that's the transfer student from Italy. What's his face again? _Finally, there was a brunette with gravity defying hair sitting down smiling at the two of his friends.

_There's also a gossip thing going on over there…_a whole mixture of girls and boys whispered to each other and burst out in laughter. _They're the ones I hate the most, _Jiro thought.

_And then…._he let out a subtle smile and turned around to find a sweet girl with orange hair silently reading a book. _There's Sasagawa Kyoko…_she slowly turned the page and smiled at the enjoyable book.

Jiro turned back around to face the front and leaned back in his chair with a not-so subtle grin on his face. _She's perfect…she's the school idol and she's a really nice girl. She helps everybody in need of help._ He sighed dreamily and stared into the ceiling. _And she's definitely super cute too._

He caught an eye staring at him. He jolted straight and looked back at the boy with brown gravity-defying hair and huge brown eyes staring at him. _What's his problem…?_

* * *

"I'm going to hand back your quizzes from the other day," Nezu droned as he picked up the pile and began walking around the classroom. Jiro sighed heavily and buried his face in his arms on the desk. _I've been dreading this day…I didn't study at all…_

There was a pause after the rustling of test papers and Jiro raised his head. "Of course," Nezu said and Jiro immediately straightened in his seat. "There are students who flunked the test and lowered the class average."

Whispers flowed around the classroom as he began to silently panic. He looked down at his desk, _huh?! Where's mine?!_

"Now," Nezu raised his voice, "I present to you the luggage of this class who will never contribute positively to society!" The classroom dimmed and a screen dropped down from above. A light flashed and showed projections of two test papers with fat red numbers on them.

_Shit! That's mine! _Jiro gasped with embarrassment as there was a high pitched scream. "GAAAHH!" he looked behind him to the sound and saw the guy with the spiky hair panicking in his seat.

One of the muscle heads burst out in laughter, "HA! ONLY 27 POINTS!"

"Of course he got under 30, that Dame-Tsuna!" a girl cackled.

"Hey hey who's the other one?!" another girl pointed to the screen.

The whole class burst into laughter, "That's Jiro's! AND HE ONLY GOT 15 POINTS!"

"WE FOUND SOMEONE DUMBER THAN DAME-TSUNA OH MY GOD."

_This is the worst day ever…._

* * *

**I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Hey everybody! I'm back! :D  
**

**So this time around, I'm going to focus this story on comedy as best as I can. I want to try something new with this story ^_^**

**This chapter is obviously introducing my new OC: Tanaka Jiro! And obviously, he's the main character of this story~ I might even publish the next chapter today because I have nothing to do :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D I'm just trying to get into the gist of writing again so the quality might be a bit rusty.**

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Transperancy

Two No Good Guys

Chapter 2: Transparency

For the rest of the day, Jiro buried his head in his arms in an attempt to block out all the sound; the snickers, the whispering, the _laughter _and all the _mockery._

Jiro grunted, _when will the school day just end already….?_

* * *

As he walked down the corridor of Namimori Middle with a guitar case on his back, Jiro heard the smashing of drums and the ringing of a sound of a bass guitar. He took a deep sigh and tightened his grip on the strap of the case. His hand forcefully slid the door open and it hit the wall with a loud thud.

The bass and drums silenced. The bassist with pastel pink and slightly curled hair looked in Jiro's direction. A smile quickly emerged on her face, "Hey Ji!"

The drummer with brown shoulder length hair stood up and put his drumsticks down. "How're you doin' man?"

Another boy with short bleached blonde hair stood up from the chair and rushed over to Jiro. He jumped, dragged Jiro's head down and gave him a headlock. "You're late! That's not like you at all!"

"Oi Hiro let me go-!"

"Ah, right, sorry." The short blonde let go of Jiro's neck.

The pink haired girl pouted, "Why are you so late?!"

"Bad day…" Jiro rolled his eyes.

"What?" Hiro smirked, "got lower marks than Dame-Tsuna?"

Jiro froze right as he took the guitar bag off his shoulder. His head slowly turned to face Hiro with a deadly glare. "You knew…?"

Hiro nodded.

"Rui, Subaru…did you guys know?" he looked at the bassist and drummer.

Rui shrugged. "Well," she hesitated, "the whole school knows."

"More importantly," Subaru cleared his throat. "How did Sasagawa Kyoko react?"

A slow and gloomy aura clouded around Jiro as his shoulders slumped. "She was more worried about Sawada than me…"

"You have no chance now," Rui crossed her arms and nodded.

"Rui don't say that…" Subaru sighed. "Alright then Jiro, you wanna impress her right?"

He nodded quietly.

"Well then first thing to try is to buy her something," Subaru crossed his arms proudly.

"Such as…?" Jiro blinked.

Hiro counted his fingers, "Flowers, chocolate, cards, little jewellery…."

"Well there you go," Subaru smiled and gestured to Hiro. "Buy her some chocolate from the convenience store."

"THAT'S NO GOOD!" Rui screamed. "Don't be cheap like that bastard Subaru!"

"You say that but you two are going out…." Jiro and Hiro blurted in unison and Rui quietly looked away with a tomato of a face.

* * *

A black whiteboard marker squeaked as Rui drew a cloud around some writing.

"You're kidding right….?" Jiro fell to his knees on the ground. "THAT'S IT?! THAT'S THE PLAN THAT YOU'VE BEEN THINKING OF FOR LIKE AN HOUR AND A HALF?!" He dramatically gestured to the sun setting outside the window.

Rui walked over to a desk and grabbed her bass. She pointed the neck and tuning pegs towards the text while supporting the weight with her other hand.

Subaru and Hiro chorused the words together, "**Perform~ A~ Love~ Song~ For~ Sasagawa Kyoko~ Project~**" The two of them applauded Rui's 'genius' idea.

"We have exactly five months to pick a song, learn it, and perform it at the cultural festival," Rui put her bass down.

"Seems easy enough…" Jiro muttered.

"HOWEVER," Rui's voice rung throughout the club room, "As well as preparing the performance you also need to use this time to get her to actually like you. I don't care if you get friendzoned, as long as you get to convey your feelings as the end product."

The three boys blinked.

"SO THAT IS MY MASTER PLAN TO GET JIRO OUT OF THE LOSER ZONE!" Rui concluded loud and proud.

"But we're a band called 'Transparency' how do I get the school idol to notice me?" Jiro sighed.

Rui clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Like the GazettE's vocalist Ruki said, 'Impossible is nothing'."

"Please don't start this…" Hiro grumbled.

"I'll think about it today…" Jiro stood up, scratched the back of his head and picked up the guitar bag. "I'm going home…."

He made his way to the door when suddenly Rui blurted, "Oh right I forgot to tell you that you're singing, not me."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Jiro sighed and opened the door.

Rui clapped her hands together happily and smiled. "Our Ji is growing up~"

* * *

"So you want Sasagawa to like you?" Yamamoto stared at Tsuna who was trying to hide his completely pink face. "Well…." He thought about it, "I'm no expert but I guess girls like chocolate…"

"That's what they all say…"

"Then it must be true then," Yamamoto leaned back and looked at Gokudera, "hey Gokudera, do you know anything?"

"Hmm….nope, sorry. The best advice I can give you is not to go to Dr Shamal for help. Please forgive me, Tenth."

"That's okay Gokudera, I can ask a lot of people," Tsuna assured.

"Like who?" Gokudera and Yamamoto asked together.

Tsuna hesitated. "Maybe….Bianchi…?"

* * *

**Gomen I'm not funny at all ( ; A ;) I'm going to try my best...**

**I'm also very gomen for the crappy introductions for Jiro's band so I'll put clearer introductions here:**

**Band name: Transparency (P.S. none of the other members are in Jiro's class)  
**

**Vocalist/Bassist: Rui - she has light pink hair that is curled (yeah i said that) and is around 160cm tall (a bit taller than Tsuna).**

**Guitarist (lead): Hiro - the same height as Rui. He has short bleached blonde hair (i said that too)**

**Drummer: Subaru - Rui's boyfriend. He has brown hair that goes down to the bottom of his neck (y'know...like the jrocker style) and he's also around 175cm tall (just a tiny bit shorter than Yamamoto)**

**And in case I failed Jiro's description: He is the rhythm guitarist of Transparency. He has short black hair and is around Gokudera's height.**

**Please review ._.**


	3. Chapter 3: He Found Out

Two No Good Guys

**Thank you laffup for the review! ^_^**

Chapter 3: He Found Out….

Bianchi burst open the door to Tsuna's room, "You called?"

"SHI-" Gokudera immediately fell to the floor unconscious.

"Just in time," Yamamoto laughed. "Tsuna wants your help to get Sasagawa to like him."

"Which one?"

"YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Tsuna screamed as his face flushed red.

Bianchi kept a straight face. "So what exactly do you need my help for? Making something or just advice?"

Images of horrible poison cooking flashed through Tsuna's head. "J-j-j-" he stuttered, "just advice is fine…."

She sat down where Gokudera originally was and rested her arms on the table. "Knowing Kyoko, the best gift to give her would be a cake."

Tsuna blinked. "Cake….?"

Reborn sighed from across the room. "You've been friends with her for how-long now? And you still don't know how much she loves cake?"

* * *

The dark blue mobile phone vibrated on Jiro's desk. He sighed, sat up on his bed and picked it up. "A new message…?" he mumbled. He flicked the phone open and pressed a few buttons then read the message aloud. "_I found the best gift for Sasagawa Kyoko….buy her a cake….from Subaru. _Huh?! A cake?! Don't be ridiculous!"

* * *

Subaru chuckled, "I'm such a good friend~ Eh?" he received a phone call and answered. "Hello?"

"OI! SUBARU!" Jiro raged at the other side of the call.

"Ouch that hurts…" Subaru whined, "what's wrong buddy?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BUDDY LIKE THAT AGAIN."

"Woah there, what's wrong?" Subaru switched his phone to his other ear and scratched his head.

"WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK THAT KYOKO-SAN LIKES CAKE?!"

"Why wouldn't she like cake?"

He heard Jiro sigh heavily. "Because she's really slim…."

"So what? It probably means she uses the same amount of energy that she consumes, therefore she doesn't gain weight."

Jiro silenced. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Simple," Subaru laid back on his computer chair, "buy her a cake!"

"….Okay thanks man you're the best."

"See~" Subaru's sung, "I've gotcha back, buddy."

"Don't call me buddy like that," Jiro immediately hung up.

Silence rung throughout Subaru's bedroom….

* * *

"SUBARU TOLD YOU WHAT?!" Rui screamed in the light music club room the next day.

"He told me Kyoko-san likes cake…" Jiro sat on his knees politely.

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?!"

Hiro blocked his ears. "Stop screaming, Rui~! Besides, Subaru didn't even come to school today."

Rui let out an extremely long and deep sigh. "Where did he suddenly disappear off to…?"

"Well…." Hiro explained, "he called me this morning and told me he's sick."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna walked through the hallway near the music club room carrying a large box of books. "Why did that stupid Nezu have to make me take this to the club committee room…?"

He suddenly stopped after hearing a girl screaming, "SO SUBARU TOLD YOU THAT THE BEST THING TO BUY HER IS CAKE?!"

"YES. THAT'S WHAT HE SAID. WHY'S THAT SUCH A BIG DEAL?!" he heard Jiro shout at the top of his lungs. _Wait…_Tsuna thought, _what…?_

Tsuna quietly rushed over to the door and placed the box down. He leaned his ear on to the door to hear a third voice, "Hey hey! Calm down you guys….All he has to do is buy Sasagawa a cake and maybe she'll notice him. But still, Rui! Why are you so angry?"

"Because I like cake too and he's never bought me a cake…." Rui sniffed.

"THAT'S IT!?" Jiro raised his voice drastically.

"Anyways…" the third voice said, "Jiro, have you decided what song to play yet?"

"I'm thinking of Shinkirou, Shooting Star or Nanimo Hajimaranakatta Ichinichi no Owari n-"

"Wow that's a really long song name…" Rui commented.

"Those are the three that I'm still deciding on," Jiro nodded.

Hiro lied down on the sofa, "I wonder what kind of lyrics in a love song Sasagawa would like….?"

Outside, Tsuna picked up the box and ran off quietly. _Dammit! I've got competition! And Jiro-san is actually good at something….Kyoko-chan would probably like him for sure!_

* * *

"Competition?" Bianchi stopped just before eating a piece of meat. "With who?"

"Eh…" Tsuna paused to think, "his name is Jiro and he's in our school light music club."

"What's he planning to do?"

"First off he's planning to give her a cake…and then sing her something at the cultural festival…"

"Hmm…" Bianchi placed her chopsticks down. "That's quite simple to solve."

Nana nodded, "That's right Tsu-kun, you don't have to worry too much."

"But what exactly do I do…?"

"Obviously you'll need to give her a cake before that Jiro kid does. Then you have to do something that's better than a musical performance," Bianchi explained.

"Love is all about timing," Nana said proudly with her eyes closed. "You need to impress her before the rival even gets the chance to. However, you must also find a good time and a good reason if you don't want to confess straight out."

* * *

Subaru picked up the ringing mobile phone off his desk. "Hello?"

"Uh hey Subaru…" Jiro greeted.

"Hey buddy. What's up?"

"Why weren't you at school today? Well, Hiro said you're sick but that's definitely not true because the last time you were sick was like two years ago."

Subaru chuckled, "You know me too well. Don't tell Rui or Hiro this, but I was out with an old friend of mine today."

"Old friend? Who?" Jiro asked.

"Her name is Miura Haru. I've seen her around with Sasagawa, so I asked her what her favourite types of cake are for yo-"

"A GIRL?!" Jiro freaked, "I'm telling Rui."

"She's just an old friend. And besides, she likes someone else. Anyways, she told me she likes cream puffs and cheesecake."

"Wait a second," Jiro interrupted, "did you tell her that I'm the one that likes Kyoko-san?"

"Of course not. Well I did, but I didn't say your name. Do you have any other questions for the romantic genius?" he asked cheekily.

He heard Jiro click his tongue, "Romantic genius pfft what are you talking about," he muttered sarcastically. "I also need your help on deciding which song I'm performing."

"Wooh! That was quick, what do you have?"

"So there's Shinkirou, Shooting Star and uh…"

"Alice Nine, another Alice Nine and?"

"Nanimo Hajimaranakatta Ichinichi no Owari ni," he stumbled his words.

"Ah, an LM.C one. They're still in the indies, would she know it?"

"Does she have to….?" Jiro sighed.

"But maybe…" Subaru mumbled. "I think you should do Shinkirou, since we're doing it in November and Shooting Star is kinda about summer. And the other one…well…it seems like it's directed to someone who the narrator's known for a long time. Ask Rui and Hiro tomorrow. I gotta go, see ya!" Subaru hung up.

* * *

Tsuna festered up his courage and stood up. He turned towards Jiro sleeping on his desk at the other side of the classroom. "Tanaka-san."

Jiro woke up and looked up at Tsuna standing at his desk. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

"What is it, Sawada?" Jiro asked.

The atmosphere tensed up as the wind blew fiercely across the rooftop and through Tsuna's gravity defying hair. He slowly turned around to face Jiro with a serious face. "From now on," Tsuna clenched his fist, "we're rivals."

"Rivals?" Jiro questioned, "rivals for what? What's going on?"

"You…." He lowered his head, "like Kyoko-chan, don't you?"

Jiro took a step back. "How…? How did you know?!"

"We can save that for later," Tsuna began to walk up to Jiro. "This is a battle between us men. No backing out…"

Jiro returned a smirk, "Fine then. Have it your way, Dame-Tsuna…."

Tsuna (attempted) to slowly turn around but suddenly he screamed, "GOKUDERA-KUN I CAN'T DO THIS OKAY?!"

"Huh?!" Jiro frantically looked around.

"No don't stop, Tenth! You're going great!" Gokudera gave him a thumbs up from behind the door.

"Wait a second!" Jiro glared at Gokudera and Tsuna, "you were kidding?!"

"We weren't kidding," Gokudera returned the glare. "The Tenth is declaring war, so be prepared."

_Shit…_Jiro swore under his breath. _This is bad…._

* * *

**YOOOOOOOOO! Hey guys, I tried making it funny. I really tried TT_TT I can't write a very long A/N right now because i have a lesson soon. Bai bai ^_^  
**

**Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Timing

Two No Good Guys

**Thank you laffup and tsuna (guest) for the reviews!**

** laffup: I'm thanking you because you took the time to review and tell me to upload which is telling me that you like it right? XD**

Chapter 4: Timing

"Hayato told you to confront Tanaka, correct?" Bianchi asked Tsuna at the table in his room.

Tsuna nodded. "He seemed up for it."

"Well then," Reborn took a sip from his espresso, "that means he's quite confident. You've gotta get your game up, Tsuna."

* * *

"Subaru….help me…." Jiro trembled with the mobile phone in his hand. "I've got competition…"

"Competition?!" Subaru exclaimed, "with who!?"

"Dame-Tsuna."

Jiro heard Subaru try not to laugh over the phone. Too late, Subaru was laughing his butt off, "With Sawada!? Really?! This seems interesting!"

"Inte-" Jiro stopped himself and sighed. "Why? Why is this interesting?"

"Because," Subaru chuckled, "you're both pretty dame. So that means there's no definite winner. If it was anybody else you would definitely lose. You called just tell me that?"

"Yeah," Jiro rolled his eyes. "Thanks for laughing."

"Ehh…" Subaru lowered his voice. "I'm sorry…"

"Whatever, just tell me what to do."

"What to do?" Subaru repeated. "It's not like we're changing the plan! You've gotta buy her that cake."

* * *

Jiro quickly slipped on a black t-shirt and picked up his money. He made his way to the door and called out, "I'm going!"

"Have a nice day!" his mother's voice rung throughout the house.

* * *

"So I'll just be having this one please," Jiro pointed to the strawberry cheesecake inside the display case.

The cashier nodded. "Just one piece?" she asked and Jiro quickly nodded.

Suddenly behind him, the door opened and the bell chimed. Jiro felt a tight feeling in his chest and spun around, only to see Tsuna at the door with a frightened face. "You…" they both said and glared at each other.

"Here you go," the employee handed Jiro the cake. He turned around and politely nodded his head with a thank you. Tsuna walked towards the counter and Jiro strode in the other direction. As they crossed paths, their eyes met – their icy glares clashed and pierced each other. They turned their heads in front of them and continued with their tasks.

Jiro left the shop and saw Yamamoto Takeshi outside the shop who simply glanced at him with the cake and blinked. _So he's got Yamamoto Takeshi on his side too…._Jiro thought as he walked past him.

The cashier gave Tsuna the cake box, "Have a nice day."

"Thank you," Tsuna smiled and bowed then made his way out the door. He looked up at Yamamoto waiting for him at the window, "You saw Tanaka-san didn't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Just asking," Tsuna shrugged. "I'll have to give this cake to Kyoko tomorrow morning before he does…"

"The rest is up to you," Yamamoto gave his signature smile and then a thumbs up, "good luck then!"

* * *

Tsuna and Jiro sat down at their desks holding their cake boxes with their hearts pounding with anxiety. Their eyes drifted left and right constantly in unison, waiting for Sasagawa Kyoko to walk into the classroom. Gokudera and Yamamoto watched Tsuna from the back of the classroom while Subaru stood outside the classroom window closely watching Jiro.

Kyoko made her way through the corridor with her usual bubbly attire and aura.

Out of the corner of their eyes they sighted her and the boys tightened their grips on the cake boxes.

Subaru and Bianchi's voices rung in Jiro and Tsuna's heads – _Don't give them to her at the door nor just put it on her desk. GIVE THEM TO HER WHEN SHE SITS DOWN!_

They watched carefully as she put her bag down on her desk and made her way to her chair….her fingers gripped on to the chair and slowly pulled it out with a beautiful flowing movement. Her leg moved inside as she let her body fall on to the chair.

Jiro and Tsuna jolted out of their seats quickly and rummaged towards her desk. They held up the cake boxes in front of them and bowed, "SASAGAWA KYOKO! PLEASE TAKE THIS!"

* * *

**Okay gomen for the short chapter this was a pretty good spot to end it .-. Since I do cliffhangers a lot~**

**I'm going to the local library later to meet up with my friend for an assignment ^_^ yeah**

**Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Rivalry

Two No Good Guys

**Thank you laffup (again XD) and Zukikari Dokato de Nuvola for the reviews!  
**

** Zukikari Dokato de Nuvola: Gomen I can't tell you that~ XD Muahahaha**

Chapter 5: Rivalry

Jiro and Tsuna jolted out of their seats quickly and rummaged towards her desk. They held up the cake boxes in front of them and bowed, "SASAGAWA KYOKO! PLEASE TAKE THIS!"

Kyoko simply froze. "E….eh?"

_Shit! _the boys internally screamed as they both glared at each other with bolts of lightning clashing at each other.

"NOOOO! TEEEEENTH!" Gokudera turned around and let himself fall on to the shelf at the back of the room.

"DAMMIT HE WAS SO CLOSE!" Subaru's knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor in the outside hallway.

Kyoko stood up and smiled at the two of them sweetly, "Thank you, Jiro-kun, Tsuna-kun."

Jiro and Tsuna quickly rushed out of the classroom with completely red faces and Kyoko watched them with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Hmm…I wonder why they suddenly gave me these…"

"Well at least she took them," Yamamoto said and then patted Gokudera's back, "Tsuna was so close though…"

* * *

"DAMMIT DAME-TSUNA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HAVE GOOD REFLEXES!?" Jiro fell on his knees on the rooftop.

"Eh…I just do…." Tsuna thought while accidentally reminiscing the times where he had to fight in the damn Vongola mafia.

"Whatever," he stood up, "first time you just got lucky. But still, how did you find out I like Sasagawa!?"

Tsuna hesitated. "Uh….one of your band members was screaming about it the other day."

_DAMMIT RUI WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS SCREAM LIKE THAT!? _Jiro's inner voice raged.

"But this rivalry is continuing," Tsuna said. "I'm not backing down because of this one time."

"Of course not, because you didn't lose," Jiro smirked.

* * *

They bowed at her desk the next day, "I BOUGHT THESE FLOWERS FOR YOU PLEASETAKETHEM!" As soon as the words came out they both glared at each other furiously again.

* * *

Kyoko sighed and murmured to herself, "Our fridge broke so I have no lunch…"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO QUICKLY GO OUT FOR LUNCH THEN!?" the boys suddenly appeared in front of her out of nowhere. Jiro grabbed Tsuna's collar, "DAMMIT SAWADA WHY AREN'T YOU HANGING OUT WITH GOKUDERA YOU ASSHO-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK SHIT ABOUT THE TENTH!" Gokudera rushed down the hallway and kicked Jiro in the face.

* * *

The rain drizzled softly and pattered on the windows. Everyone quietly pulled their umbrellas from the drying rack next to the lockers, said goodbye to their friends and left the school to go home. Kyoko frantically looked around at every drying rack worriedly, "Oh no…someone took my umbrella….and I can't just take my big brother's…"

She hugged her bag tightly and then sprinted out of the school into the rain.

"YOU CAN'T RUN IN THE RAIN LIKE THAT, YOU'LL GET A COLD!" two umbrellas suddenly appeared at her sides.

The sound of rain became louder and the drizzle became a downpour. The three of them stood in the rain awkwardly until Kyoko quickly ran away, still hugging her bag tightly.

Jiro and Tsuna stood in the heavy rain with water dripping out of their hair as water soaked all their clothes. They looked at each other as though they were 900 percent done with their shit. The sky cracked when two lightning bolts came running down towards their umbrellas. The Dame-Duo screamed at the impact of the lightning. Smoke emerged from their ash covered bodies as they both fell backwards on to the ground.

* * *

"It's not going too well is it…?" Rui sighed with her arms folded looking down at Jiro who was lying on the ground in depression.

"She probably thinks we're annoying…." Jiro mumbled on the floor.

"We….?" Hiro asked.

Subaru blurted, "The Dame-Duo, Tanaka Jiro and Sawada Tsunayoshi." He walked from the drum set towards Jiro and crouched down, "C'mon buddy, we gotta get up and practice the song. If we do this right, then she'll call you Jiro-kun for the rest of your life."

Jiro melted into a puddle, "She called me Jiro-kun…."

"Hurry up Jiro, we don't have all day," Hiro started tuning his guitar.

He solidified again into a normal human being and walked over to the sofa to get his guitar.

"We're doing Shinkirou, right?" Rui equipped her bass and moved her hair from underneath the strap.

Jiro nodded. "I wrote all the parts by ear, except for the drums because Subaru already did that. I wrote the bass part on proper manuscript because I don't know much about bass tabs, nor did I know the tuning."

"That's fine," Rui took the bass part, "I can do that myself."

The band got some stands from inside the cupboard at the other side of the room and put their music on it. Jiro turned around, "Subaru, can you count us in?"

"Alright buddy." He raised his drumsticks as everyone prepared to play. He loudly tapped them together, "One! Two! Three! Four!"

* * *

Reborn sighed, "So you're exactly on par with Tanaka?"

"By now, Kyoko-chan probably thinks we're annoying…." Tsuna sulked.

"You'll have to lay off the gifts and helping out for a little bit," Bianchi said.

"But you said…."

"I didn't know Tanaka Jiro would be that quick. Considering you're a candidate mafia boss, he's not too bad either," she rubbed her chin. "Make it an every-now and then thing to give Kyoko things."

Tsuna nodded. "Alright then…."

* * *

"I'm home!" Sasagawa Ryohei closed the door behind him and rubbed his sweaty head once again with his towel.

"Welcome back, big brother!" Kyoko called, "I'm making dinner right now, you can go change your clothes."

"Okay then." Ryohei walked past the kitchen and saw the cake boxes on the dining table. "Hm? Are those cakes from Haru?"

She glanced over at the boxes and shook her head. "Those were from Tsuna-kun and Jiro-kun."

"Sawada? And who's that other guy?"

"Tanaka Jiro-kun."

"And why did they give them to you?" Ryohei asked.

Kyoko shrugged. "I don't really know. It was really sudden too! But I can't let them go to waste…"

_Do those guys like her or something…? _he thought.

* * *

**Yoooooo! Gomen I didn't update yesterday...I uh...felt kinda depressed over something "^_^ So I couldn't really bring myself to write, but I'm all good now.**

**Please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Extreme Big Brother

Two No Good Guys

Chapter 6: The Extreme Big Brother...TO THE EXTREME!

"SAWADAAAAA!" An extremely loud voice rang throughout the second floor. Sasagawa Ryohei dashed through the corridor towards 2A and snapped open the door to the extreme.

"O-Onii-san?" Tsuna slowly turned around at the window with a look of fear in his eyes. He felt a hand grab him by the back of his collar and lift him up, "Eh?! What are you doing?!"

"You're coming with me," he said as he dragged him to the other side to the classroom.

Jiro silently snipped the edges of the handout with scissors when suddenly the blade glided across his hand and a little drop of blood came out. "Ah…." Before he knew it, he was dragged and hung by his collar. "S- Oi Subaru! What are you…." He froze as he saw a murderous aura spewing out of an extremely intimidating person above him. "You're not Subaru….WHO ARE YOU?!"

Ryohei lifted him up on to the shoulder and then ran out the classroom. "HIIIIIII!" Tsuna screamed. "ONII-SAN WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US!?"

The confused boy turned his head to Tsuna, "YOU KNOW HIM?!"

* * *

Tsuna and Jiro were dropped on to the floor on the rooftop and they both gasped for air. Jiro quickly sat up, "Who the hell is that?!"

"SAWADA! TANAKA! THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS TO THE EXTREME!"

Gokudera bust the door open, "OI HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE TENTH LIKE THAT LAWN-HEAD?!"

"Oi Gokudera calm down!" Yamamoto followed closely behind him.

"YOU TOO?!" Jiro glared at Gokudera and Yamamoto suspiciously.

Ryohei turned around and shouted, "I'm here to talk to Sawada and Tanaka to the extreme! Stay out of it, Octopus-Head!"

"Come on Gokudera, it's probably about _that_…." Yamamoto sighed and started walking back inside the school building.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun, I have an idea what he's…going to talk about…" Tsuna hesitated.

"B-but Tenth…how do you-"

"Hyper intuition."

"I'll be taking my leave then," Gokudera bowed politely to Tsuna and then followed Yamamoto back inside.

There was an awkward silence before Jiro scrambled to his feet. "Wait a second, aren't you the captain of the boxing club!?"

"Yeah I am to the extreme! So what?" Ryohei asked.

"And why is Sawada calling you 'Onii-san?'. And what is a hyper intuition!? AND WHY ARE YOU ALL SOMEHOW RELATED?!"

"Sawada is quite close to my sister, Kyoko, so he calls me by that."

"Eeeehhh?!" Jiro's shoulders dropped. "How is such a pretty girl related to a muscle head like you!? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN KYOKO-SAN IS CLOSE TO SAWADA…!?"

"They're friends."

Anime tears streamed out of Jiro's face. "That's not fair, how come he got a head start!?"

"But that's not important!" Ryohei interrupted Jiro's gross sobbing. "I know what you two are up to, AND AS FAR AS I SEE IT I DON'T LIKE IT TO THE EXTREME!"

"What do you mean…?" Tsuna asked.

"I heard from Yamamoto, you guys are competing against each other for her heart. I don't really mind that, because that's the type of extreme youth."

Jiro rolled his eyes, "And your point is…?"

"This better not escalate to the point she's just a prize TO THE EXTREME! I WON'T ALLOW THAT! She is a human being with her own emotions and feelings. In the end, she will choose out of the two of you to the extreme! Or she will fall for someone else if it comes down to it!"

Tsuna fell to his knees. "I didn't consider that she could start liking someone else…." He stood up, "But I get what you mean," he then looked at Jiro and held out his hand. "Whatever Kyoko-chan decides, we'll have to go with it. No hard feelings?"

"Yeah," Jiro clapped his hand against Tsuna's and shook it. "No hard feelings."

"Well then since that's settled," Ryohei sighed with relief and held his hands behind his head. "Who bought which cakes? Kyoko and I shared them for dessert last night."

"YOU WHAT?!" Tsuna and Jiro spun around towards Ryohei staring at them with an innocent look on his face.

"WHICH ONES DID YOU EAT?!" Jiro rushed up to Ryohei and grabbed his shirt.

"Hmm…." He started to count his fingers. "Some of the cream puffs, the black forest chocolate cake and that strawberry mini crepe…they were delicious to the extreme!"

"DAMMIT SASAGAWA THOSE WERE LIKE ALL THE ONES I BOUGHT YOU ASSHOLE!" Jiro shouted at the top of his lungs and let go of his shirt. More anime tears streamed down his face.

* * *

**Yoooooooooo gomen for the short chapter .-. I wanted to focus this on Ryohei in protective big brother mode**

**Please review ._.**


	7. Chapter 7: To the Movies!

Two No Good Guys

**Thank you laffup for the review! I'll try to consider putting more monologue in but dialogue was the main part of that chapter. I'll do my best ^_^**

Chapter 7: To the Movies!

"Hey…Kyoko…" the one and only oh-so-mature and black haired Kurokawa Hana walked over to Kyoko's desk after school. "You've seemed really pale lately, are you okay?"

"Eh?" Kyoko stopped moving. "Am I? Well….I don't really know I'm just really tired…"

"Is it that time of month?" Hana asked teasingly.

She let out a giggle, "No, not yet!"

"But still," Hana continued, "maybe it's the tests coming up soon. Hey! I have an idea, why don't we go hang out this weekend to get some of the stress going away?"

"I have to study though…" Kyoko hesitated.

"Come on!" Hana encouraged, "you've studied enough. Let's go watch a movie! There's a good one showing right now."

Kyoko hesitated again but then nodded her head. "Okay then!" She smiled.

"THEN LET US COME TOO!" Tsuna and Jiro suddenly appeared right before Kyoko and Hana with gleams of hope in their eyes.

The two girls stared at them and Hana stared at them with a shocked look on her face. "Huh!? Where'd you two come from? And anyway, you guys can't come!"

And so the Dame-Duo fell to their knees with anime tears forming waterfalls on their faces.

"Don't say that, Hana…" Kyoko said. "Of course they can come!"

"But then that means-"

"TAKE ME WITH YOU, TENTH!" Gokudera dashed towards them with Yamamoto getting dragged by him to the back of the classroom.

"I'll invite Haru-chan too then," Kyoko smiled while Hana stared at everyone with disbelief.

* * *

_And in the end all the monkeys in our class came along…_Hana sighed heavily as the group walked through Namimori Shopping Centre towards the cinema. _This is embarrassing…it was supposed to be just Kyoko and me but nooooo_, her internal voice sung, _we've got two monkeys, a crazy girl, Dame-Tsuna and this kid I only noticed was in our class a few days ago when he got lower marks in a test than Sawada…__**SAWADA!**_

Subaru, Rui and Hiro hid behind the wall in the alley with suits, fedoras and sunglasses. Rui squinted at the group out in the open, "Does this idiot Ji think he can impress Sasagawa with Kurokawa around?"

"But nevertheless," Subaru said, "we must watch over him. As his guardian angels, that is our duty!" The trio folded their arms and nodded.

"We must soar our wings and protect him forever and ever, making sure he doesn't do incredibly stupid things while he's young!" Hiro's voice projected and everyone started staring at them.

"MOVE OUT!" Rui ordered and the three of them split up to various parts of town.

* * *

Hana looked up at the monitors with the movies on them. "We should watch something enjoyable rather than an angsty and heartbreaking movie…" she began to tap her foot, "'A Rat's Life' wouldn't be a bad idea would it…?"

Everyone heard Gokudera gasp loudly. They turned around to see him staring at the monitor in complete awe. Tsuna tilted his head, "Gokudera-kun? Are you okay?"

"YOU GUYS!" he looked at all of them and his voice lowered into a scary whisper. "Let's watch the new Paranormal Activity movie….."

_HUH!? _Hana's mind screamed with complete shock. "Paranormal Activity?! Are you serious!?"

"Sounds fun desu!" Haru cheered. "Let's all watch that!"

"A horror movie huh," Yamamoto laughed, "seems interesting!"

_Wait, what?_

"Are you guys crazy!?" Tsuna and Jiro shouted at them in unison. "There's no way we're watching that!"

Hana stepped forward. "Yes, thank you! Guys, this is stupid let's choose another one!"

"I wouldn't mind watching it…" Kyoko looked at the poster on the wall for it.

"Well if Kyoko-chan says so." Tsuna and Jiro immediately stepped into the queue with everyone else.

* * *

"The movie is pretty long, so let's go to the bathroom first," Yamamoto pointed to the toilets. "Anyone coming?"

* * *

Jiro washed his hands thoroughly and sighed before turning the tap off. "I've gotta do this…"

A mysterious voice behind him spoke into his ear. "You'll be fine~" it whispered, "sit next to her in the theatre~ and when she gets scared she'll hold on to you~"

"You're right…" Jiro nodded. "I'll have to thank Gokudera later…Wait a second, WHO WAS THAT?!" Jiro spun around as a short boy with bleach blonde hair rushed into a cubicle with a megaphone and slammed the door.

"It was one of your guardian angels~" another voice said in his other ear. Jiro turned around quickly again and a tall boy with brown hair and another megaphone dashed into another cubicle and closed the door hurriedly.

Gokudera came out of his cubicle and washed his hands. He looked at Jiro, "What was that about?"

"Uh…" Jiro froze, "nothing…"

* * *

_Kyoko will obviously be sitting next to Kurokawa_, Tsuna thought. _So I need to get to the other side before Jiro does…_

As the group walked towards the theatre, Tsuna and Jiro power walked alongside each other. Actually, not really power walking, more like Tsuna trying to stay behind Jiro and Jiro trying to stay behind Tsuna so much they began to chase each other in circles.

Gokudera turned around, "Tenth…?"

Rui peeped from behind the bin for the 3D glasses, "That idiot…."

* * *

The girl screamed as she was tossed around the room from wall to wall by an invisible being. Dull thuds rung throughout the cinema and everyone silently watched her howl in agony. The video camera shifted to another room.

_And then…_Jiro sighed to himself disappointingly, _Kyoko-san ended up sitting next to Kurokawa and Miura…I tried so hard to stay behind but then I forgot I had no chance in the first place…_

Kyoko gulped with anticipation of the next surprise. Another scream flashed and Kyoko let out a whine. She buried her face in her hands, "This is so scary…"

_And I can't comfort her because she has Kurokawa and Haru…_Jiro stared at Kyoko sadly and then slowly turned his head to watch the movie when suddenly a boy got his face smashed with a door and out came a scream and a skull crack and Jiro jumped back.

* * *

"That was really scary desu!" Haru ran out the cinema with excitement. "That was a good change of pace! Doesn't everyone agree desu?"

Yamamoto laughed. "It was pretty cool."

"PRETTY COOL?!" Gokudera squinted at him, "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

That time it was Tsuna's turn to laugh (bitterly), "Y-yeah…it was really good." _God it was scary…_

Jiro sighed. "Yeah it sucks that it's over," he said sarcastically, "it was a great movie…"

"Sheesh," Hana turned away, "it was my idea to come here to relax and watch a nice movie but you guys just had to come and watch _**Paranormal Activity**_…"

"Don't lie!" Gokudera shouted, "You enjoyed it!"

"Bitch I might have," Hana snuffed.

"Well we had fun didn't we?" Kyoko added. "I guess it's okay then, right Hana?"

* * *

_That was a lie…it was a really scary movie and it wasn't fun at all…_Kyoko buried her face in her arms back in her room with her study notes open. _Now I can't study properly because I'm so anxious that something will come out to get me…_she turned her head and scanned the room for any supernatural beings or abnormalities in the arrangement of her furniture. A heavy sigh came out of her lungs as she let her head fall on her desk.

* * *

**I really don't know what I just did I am so sorry 8D I'm not sure if that was OOC Gokudera because yeah, we know his fascination with supernatural beings and UMA. But I'm not sure about them in movies .-. Sorry**

**Please review ._.**


	8. Chapter 8: Shinkirou

Two No Good Guys

Chapter 8: Shinkirou (Mirage)

Jiro's fingers dashed along the fingerboard as they played the final riff. They anticipated the beat and then struck their last notes at the exact same time then let the sound fade slowly. Finally, only the remnants of Hiro's guitar remained and he gently placed his hand on the still-ringing strings and the sound twisted and fell.

Transparency remained silent for a few moments before Rui broke into frustration and starting scratching her head. "There's something missing! WHAT IS IT THAT'S MISSING?!"

Subaru threw up his drumsticks and caught them repeatedly, "Maybe it's Jiro. He's not quite confident yet with singing, that's what I think."

"My singing is perfectly fine!"

"But hey," Hiro interrupted, "remember when we had our 5th or so live last year when Rui became our vocalist instead of Jiro?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_So yesterday's live was a success, if only the audience was less bored or weirded out…" Jiro read from his own live report. "Why is it that our lives always end up this way?!"_

_Hiro blinked. "Maybe it's because of your vocals. You seem," he hesitated, "a little over-enthusiastic…"_

"_Over-enthusiastic?! That's not true!" Jiro rebutted._

"_Well for example, how about Guren no Yumiya?"_

_The memory of Jiro's over-enthusiastic singing flashed in their minds and ears. _"FumareTA haNA NO, NAMAE O SHIRAZU _**NI**_~"

"_My vocals aren't __**that **__bad!" Jiro's face flushed red like crazy._

"_I agree," Subaru nodded, "I think there was too much emphasis on unnecessary words. Sorry buddy, I'm siding with Hiro for this one."_

_Hiro nodded. "So that just means our vocalist can go home."_

"_Eeeeehh!? But I'm also the rhythm guitarist you can't just do this to me!" anime tears streamed from his eyes and down his face._

"_I can sing then," Rui volunteered._

"_YOU TOO, RUI!?" Jiro continued his gross sobbing._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"So maybe that's why he still isn't quite confident," Hiro said.

"That's definitely true…" Rui and Subaru agreed together. "You've got the emotions down, it's just you need to have the confidence to project your voice. All you need is practice!" Rui smiled.

_Practice….? _Jiro couldn't help but cringe at the idea of singing with his family in the house.

* * *

_I really want to talk to Kyoko-chan! _Tsuna gulped while walking out of the school. _But I don't have the courage to say anything…even after all this time of us being friends I just can't! And also, she's definitely been acting weird since we saw Paranormal Activity. _He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. _I guess I just have to do the usual…stalking…_

Tsuna sighted Kyoko walking outside the school gate. He began to pace forward to a fixed distance before he began to slow down and follow her. He couldn't help but hear Kyoko thinking aloud, "We have plenty of vegetables and meat at home today…but it's too hot for a hot pot…maybe I can make Chinese style noodles for dinner today!" she then smiled happily.

_Waaah! She's so cute! She takes care of Onii-san because who knows where her parents are, but I guess that's why she's so independent and is able to take care of herself…_Tsuna admired her from behind the wall of a fence in the residential area.

Kyoko turned the corner again and Tsuna began to follow her silently. Suddenly Kyoko's figure rippled like fast flowing water and she disappeared. "E-eh!?" Tsuna stopped and stood still as a cold mist began to close in towards him. "Wh-what was that?! Was that…an illusion!? From who though?! Mukuro!? Chrome!?"

* * *

"Man this is really weird…" Jiro said to himself after the band had split parts on their ways home. "They didn't predict any mist on the weather forecast this morning…that's strange…" He let himself wander through the mist on the path which his body remembered. Before he knew it there was a wall right in front of him. "Huh? Why's there a wall here?" He then shrugged, "maybe I went the wrong way. It's hard to see in this mist." He casually spun around and began walking back the other way.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kyoko's voice rung throughout the house.

"Welcome back, Kyoko! How was school today?" Ryohei walked out of the kitchen with a cold juice box.

"Something strange happened," Kyoko said. "It was perfectly sunny this morning but now there's mist everywhere and I couldn't really see…"

"That's weird…"

* * *

"Aaaahhh….I'm lost…" Tsuna frantically spun around and around while aimlessly running through the residential area of Namimori to find a familiar road. "Kyoko-chan suddenly disappeared too, it has to be an illusion. I'm sure of it."

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called as she ran over to him. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" she stopped and let herself catch her breath.

"Looking for me?" Tsuna blinked, "what for?"

"It's just…" Kyoko blushed and avoided eye contact. "I've been meaning to tell you this in such a long time but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. But now that we're alone…"

"Tell me something? What have you been wanting to tell me?" Tsuna asked.

She took a deep breath. "I…" she closed her eyes and then opened them again and raised her voice. "Tsuna-kun, I like you!"

"Eh-!?" Tsuna was taken totally by surprised and he fell back, "Y-you mean in a friend way?"

"More than in a friend way!"

Tsuna's face turned completely red. "You mean…"

Her voice softened. "Mhm…"

His heart brightened up for his crush had finally returned his feelings until…

Once again she disappeared into nothingness and an agonizing pain emerged in Tsuna's body. _What the?! This feeling….no…it can't be!_

"Kufufufu…." The malicious sounding voice flowed with the mist as a young man with blue head and a pineapple hairstyle appeared out of nowhere. "It's been a while, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Mukuro!" he growled and stood up.

Just before he could get angry, Mukuro held up a recording device. "Hand over your body to me, and I'll destroy this recording device."

"How can I be so sure that the recording is on there?" Tsuna asked calmly.

Mukuro pressed the centre button and the recording began. It was the exact conversation that just occurred. "Now, hand over your body."

"Never-"

"Wow that sounds really gay. And to top that off you've got blue hair and a pineapple hairstyle…" Jiro said angrily while walking towards them in the misty town.

"Don't push your limits, Tanaka Jiro," Mukuro held up another recording device. "You've fallen for my trap as well."

Tsuna gulped. "What do you plan on doing with them?"

"Oh I don't really know yet…" Mukuro's voice chimed. "I'll just be keeping them. Come and get it if you can," he threw them up and caught them in his hand.

Jiro and Tsuna charged forward towards Mukuro but he flashed and disappeared, leaving behind traces of his laugh, "Kufufu…." The Dame-Duo bashed their heads together and jumped back on the ground both holding on to the heads.

"Owww…." They both rolled on the ground. "That really hurt…!"

"ANYWAYS," Jiro sat up. "Who the hell was that?! And why was he disappearing and appearing all of a sudden?! AND WHAT'S WITH THE MIST!?"

_Crap, _Tsuna thought, _I can't tell him about the mafia…this'll have to do! _"He's a magician and he uses smokes and mirrors and images," Tsuna blurted.

"Magician…?"

Tsuna nodded. "He's been wanting me to be his volunteer to uh…expand the audience because everyone knows I'm no good…but uh…he always says thing in a weird way."

"So when he said that he wanted your body he didn't actually mean-"

"NO!" Tsuna screamed.

* * *

**Yep...this is the new chapter. Aaaahh I've been having some writer's block, so my idea is that some of the chapter names will be the titles of the songs the band are performing at the cultural festival.**

**So this one is obviously Shinkirou ^_^ that's the song Jiro is singing for Kyoko~ :D**

**There will be a second part to this chapter! It might take a little bit longer to write because I'm kinda busy tomorrow.**

**Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Shinkirou Part 2

Two No Good Guys

Chapter 9: Shinkirou (Mirage) – Part 2

The gossip group mixed with boys and girls whispered to each other, "Hey, did you see that blog audio post?"

"Which blog?" One of the guys chuckled, "there are millions of blogs out there."

"That really popular one going around lately. The…what was it…The Blue Pineapple Magician?"

"Aaaah! That one! I know that one. What about it?"

"He uploaded some audio files. It was Dame-Tsuna and Dame-Jiro! They both got confessed to by Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Both of them? Why?"

"Dunno. But whatever this means, Sasagawa, our school idol, is a two timer!"

"Eeeh?! Are you serious?!"

"I'm totally serious!"

"Rokudo Mukuro…was that his name?"

"MUKURO DID WHAT!?" Tsuna barged into the gossip circle screaming his lungs out.

"THAT PINEAPPLE DID WHAT!?" Jiro followed him.

"TENTH! WHAT IS THE MATTER?!" Gokudera rushed over to them.

Yamamoto walked into the classroom. "What's going on over there? Hey Tsuna, Gokudera!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BASEBALL IDIOT!?"

"Sasagawa's here."

The entire classroom silenced and Kyoko walked into the classroom. "Everyone…I'm sure you've heard that there's this audio post floating around where I confessed to both Jiro-kun and Tsuna-kun. They are fake, they are not true. After school yesterday I went straight home, I am telling the truth."

Everyone looked at Kyoko, and then each other, and then back to Kyoko, then burst into laughter. "And now our school idol is a liar!? If it wasn't you then who was it!?"

"O…oi…" Tsuna couldn't raise his voice.

"Hey…" a cold voice said from the door. The classroom silenced again and they slowly turned their heads towards him in fear. "If you dare harass any of these students in this way I will bite you to death."

Tsuna spun around, "Hibari-san!?"

"Who now? Hibari Kyoya?" a jock laughed. "Did Sasagawa confess to you too and now you've got a soft spot for her?"

"Not in the slightest," Hibari said as he dashed over to him and knocked him down to the ground with his metal tonfa. He straightened up and towered over him. "And it wasn't even her who told me."

"Then…" Jiro blinked, "who was it?"

"IT WAS ME TO THE EXTREEEEEEEME!" Ryohei's extremely loud voice rung throughout the entire building.

Hibari turned around slowly and gave Ryohei a death glare and he apologized.

"Anyway," he turned around to the class again. "If any of you dare spread this false audio any further you're going to deal with me. Bullying and harassment of other students is against the rules. I'll bite all of you herbivores to death if this continues." Hibari quietly made his way out of the classroom.

* * *

The class except for Tsuna, Jiro, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hana and Kyoko met at a local sushi restaurant after school. A brunette girl with braided hair talked first, "Now that Hibari Kyoya knows what's going on, we're going to have to do this secretly. Does anyone have any ideas?"

One of the other jocks answered, "We could take this to a secret chatroom and only invite people we trust greatly."

"Leaving it to the internet probably isn't the best idea…" another boy murmured.

"But if we talk to each other, anyone can hear us. We'll be done for for sure."

"Then again," another girl said, "anyone can read what's on our phone or laptop if they bothered to get in."

"You guys ordered a salmon roe?" a young waiter asked and some of the students nodded. He put their plates in front of them and then walked away.

The students continued to discuss their plan as the waiter walked back over to the sushi chef. "Hey, aren't they from your son's class? What are they doing here?"

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi quietly watched the students. "I don't really know. But my gut's telling me they're doing something really stupid. And considering Sawada, Gokudera and Takeshi aren't there…it's something to do with one of those three…"

"We'll take Sawada and Tanaka down for sure!" one of the boys stood up and shouted in the restaurant.

"Keep your voice down!"

"Oh right, sorry."

The waiter looked at him again, "You were right huh? Are you going to talk to your son about it?"

"Probably…" he mumbled and then started cutting some sashimi.

"So this is the plan," a girl leaned in and everyone listened. "We'll download these files and upload them to all our various social network accounts. After that, delete the files from your computer. No one will find out. No one knows we use these websites, not even us. Just upload them everywhere."

The other students nodded and they all stood up and made their way out of the restaurant.

* * *

"H-hey Reborn…" Tsuna nervously looked up from doing his homework.

"Yeah?"

"There's this audio thing going around where Kyoko-chan confesses to me and Jiro-kun and everyone's laughing at us now. What should I do about it…?"

"Oh," Reborn laid back, "that…does Hibari know?"

Tsuna nodded.

"You should leave it to Hibari though. I'm sure he's scared them enough for them to shut up."

"I hope so…"

* * *

Jiro gulped and waited for the pick up as he held his phone up to his ear in a trembling hand.

"Hello?"

"Uh hey Subaru-"

"OI! JIRO!? IS THAT YOU?!"

"Y-yeah…duh…"

"I heard what your class did to you! Man that really sucks! What now?!"

"I-it's okay," he stuttered. "Hibari Kyoya's got it under control."

"Hibari? No…he doesn't…."

"Eh?"

"These audio posts are literally everywhere. There are like a hundred different accounts with them uploaded under their names on the internet. They must've done it in secret…Be careful tomorrow, a newspaper might chase you around or something," he chuckled. "Nah, just kidding."

"A newspaper? What? The school newspaper or the Namimori one?"

"I was just kidding. Anyways, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow." Jiro heard Subaru put the phone down.

* * *

Tsuna put on his shoes and then opened the door. Suddenly he was bombarded with unfamiliar faces and microphones and camera. "THIS IS VONGOLA NEWSPAPER! WE HEARD ABOUT THE RECENT SCANDAL! PLEASE TALK ABOUT IT!"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!? VONGOLA NEWSPAPER? WHAT KIND OF THING IS THAT!?" Tsuna screamed and barged through the paparazzi and dashed on his way to school.

Reborn watched him from the window. "That Dame-Tsuna…if he can't deal with the internet and media he'll never make it as boss…." He sighed. "Even so…those kids in his class are in for a lot of trouble…"

* * *

Tsuna and Jiro crashed into each other and fell to the ground. "Oww…." They both sat up and regained the sense.

"OI! WHY DID I HAVE THE MEDIA AT MY PLACE THIS MORNING?!" Jiro shouted at Tsuna.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! DON'T ASK ME!"

"THEY SAID YOU'RE THEIR BOSS!"

"BOSS?! BOSS FOR WHAT?!"

"THE VONGOLA NEWSPAPER! Or…something…" Jiro stood up. Anyway, this probably sounds crazy but until this thing is over, we're gonna have to be on the same side. He held out his hand to Tsuna still on the ground.

"Yeah…" he took his hand and stood up.

They opened the classroom door….

Only to find unconscious bodies all over the floor with bruises all over their skin. Gokudera sat on the teacher's podium, "Man that battle freak really did it didn't he….?" He scratched his head.

* * *

**Yooooooooo! Sorry I haven't updated in...three days? I've been busy with homework and assignments because I am a stupid procrastinator...and I need to write this stupid monologue and memorise it in like two weeks...Ugh god dammit**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**Please review ._.**


	10. Chapter 10: Boys and Girls

Two No Good Guys

**Thank you laffup and Soul of the World for the reviews! :D**

Chapter 10: Boys and Girls

Again, the gossip group mixed with three boys and three girls met up at the Takezushi restaurant. They took their seats in the corner of the restaurant and began their discussions. Their male leader named Akio interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on his hands. "Now then," he said in a dark and suspenseful tone, "what type of information have we gathered today?" The other members of the group drifted their eyes to one another and around the restaurant until they finally pulled files and documents from their school bags and placed them on the table.

"There they go again…" Tsuyoshi sighed while cutting some sashimi.

Akio slowly picked up the papers and skimmed through them. He nodded evilly while going through the tens of pages of (probably false) rumours and gossip. "Yes…yes…this is good…this is very good…no what's with that one that's stupid…"

The boys and girls quietly watched him read through their classified information. Akio put the papers down and then leaned back in his chair. "They're all pretty good…except for that one about the school principal's wife I don't even know where the hell you got that. But there's one in particular that I take great interest in…"

Everyone else quietly leaned in in anticipation of his next reaction.

"Rui and Subaru of the light music club…they're dating right?"

They nodded as they heard the door open and they heard a voice in the distance call out, "I'm home~!"

"But Rui seems to worry more about Jiro then Subaru. Then wouldn't that mean their relationship is basically a lie? That they don't really love each other?" Akio smirked.

"You're probably looking too deep into other people's business you know?" Yamamoto Takeshi said while casually standing at their table with his signature smile with suspicion hidden inside.

They began to silently panic as Akio suddenly broke out into laughter. "Other people's business?! What!? We're talking about a TV drama here!" his laughter urged everyone else to join in.

"We're sorry Yamamoto-san!" one of the girls laughed, "they happened to have the same names as the ones from school!" Deep inside her laughter was a sign of panic.

"Oh." He blinked, "okay then…" he made his way upstairs to his room.

The gossip group sighed heavily with relief. One of the other boys then asked, "So what can we do to take down Tanaka Jiro?"

"That's easy," Akio snickered, "we have to set them up and make it look like they're going out, even though Jiro likes Sasagawa Kyoko."

"What about Sawada then?"

"We can deal with Sawada later while he has his hopes up if this plan succeeds."

* * *

Yamamoto lay down on his bed, picked up his mobile and dialed a number. He held it to his ear and waited for a few moments when the other side was picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Tsuna, do you still have that truce going on with Tanaka?"

"No…not really…why?"

"Y'know that gossip group that spread that audio a few days ago with you and Sasagawa?"

"Yeah?"

"They situated their secret hideout or something at my restaurant. They're trying to set up Jiro and…what was her name…Yui? What do you think we should do?"

"Hmmm…." Tsuna thought. "I don't know…I'll ask Reborn."

"Oh…okay…Well I'll see ya tomorrow at school then!" Yamamoto said in a happier tone and ended the call.

* * *

"Was that Yamamoto?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna nodded. "The gossip group are setting up Tanaka and this other girl he knows."

"Well shouldn't you use that to your advantage?" Reborn said. "If their plan works out then you have a better chance with Kyoko right? Or are you concerned that letting him fall into their trap is the wrong thing to do?"

There was silence in the room until Tsuna nodded. "I want to be rivals with him fair and square."

"So what will you do?"

"I'll tell him that they're trying to take him down and maybe keep a closer eye on him."

Reborn smiled, _he's inching closer to become a good boss…_

Tsuna suddenly then screamed while vigorously scratching his head, "BUT I DON'T WANNA HELP HIM….!"

Reborn sighed and facepalmed.

* * *

"BOYS AND GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS! BOYS AND GIRLS KEEP IT REAL! BOYS AND GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS!" the chanting continued until they played the last notes and Jiro and Hiro slid their hands up the guitar neck for a lowering sound.

Subaru stood up, "We did it! We played through the whole thing!" The band cheered and gave each other hugs.

"It was perfect!" Jiro smiled extremely happily, "Hiro's solo was awesome, Rui's singing was great and Subaru's drumming was so cool!"

"Our band is awesome!" Hiro jumped up onto Subaru's back and Subaru gave him a piggy back while laughing happily.

"So how about it?" Rui smiled, "wanna call it a day?"

The band nodded and started packing up their instruments. A few minutes later Subaru and Hiro both left the room, "We'll see you tomorrow!"

Jiro and Rui were left alone in the club room. Jiro stretched and yawned, "That jam out was awesome!" he fell back on the sofa and stretched his arms out. "I'm kinda glad that you became our vocalist, Rui. You're a great singer!"

"You think so?" Rui smiled and sat down next to him. "But personally I think your singing is more fitted to rock and roll."

"What are you talking about?" he laughed, "there's a reason why I got kicked off that spot."

"That was Hiro's idea!" she giggled.

"Yeah but you and Subaru agreed anyway."

The two of them laughed together and Rui let her head fall on Jiro's shoulder. "Our band is awesome…" Rui yawned. "I hope we can form a professional band and perform at huge concert halls and stuff…."

Jiro nodded. "We should…"

"Shibuya Public Hall….Saitama Super Arena…Yokohama Arena…NHK Hall…Tokyo Dome…" she murmured a bunch of concert halls and soon fell asleep on Jiro's shoulder.

Outside the club room sounded a bunch of camera shots. The photographer scrolled through the photos and nodded to themselves. They quickly slipped down the hallway and broke into a sprint out of the school.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

* * *

**Gomen for not updating for a week ; A ; I'm so sorryyyyyy!  
**

**School has started again and I'm tired =_= And I'm busy with piano exam and stuff~ Ugh**

**But it's the weekend now so I'm pretty sure I can update tomorrow :D**

**Please review :3**

* * *

**Song: BOYS & GIRLS - LM.C**


	11. Chapter 11: Boys and Girls part 2

Two No Good Guys

Chapter 11: Boys and Girls Part 2

Whispers flooded the classroom, "_Did you hear about Tanaka and Rui from the light music club?!"_

"_I heard!" _a girl glanced around the room making sure no one was listening, "_Doesn't Rui have a boyfriend?"_

"You can bet your asses that I do," Rui glared and towered over the girls in her class gossiping to each other. "Where did this rumour even come from?"

"See for yourself you slut," one of the boys walked up to her and showed her the photo of her sleeping on Jiro's shoulder.

Rui blankly stared at the phone and then burst into laughter. "What the hell is up with that?! So if that's the case, girls who sleep on each other's shoulders are lesbians!? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Hey Hiro what's wrong? Why can't I come in?" Subaru tried to get into the classroom but Hiro continued to push him back.

"You need Rui's permission because something really bad is happening right now!"

Subaru sighed, "What's up with you guys today?" he smiled at Rui, "can I come in?"

"Why not….?" Rui looked back at him.

"YUI-SAN AND JIRO-KUN WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Tsuna screamed and dashed into their classroom. "THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

"Dame-Tsuna…?" Hiro watched Tsuna rush over to Rui and shake her shoulders.

"Hey! Yui-san, this isn't true right?! YOU'RE NOT CHEATING ON YOUR BOYFRIEND RIGHT?!"

"Wha- My name is Rui!" Rui's mind blanked. "And what's this to you?" she pushed his arm away, "Don't you like Sasagawa?! Why are you worrying about Ji!?"

The class roared into disbelief, "DAME-TSUNA LIKES SASAGAWA?!"

"WHICH ONE?!"

"Now you've done it…" Hiro grumbled and scratched his head.

Rui ignored the ruckus, "What makes you so concerned about Ji!?"

"I KNEW! I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Tsuna screamed.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEENTH!" Gokudera jumped through the classroom window. "I HEARD FROM YAMAMOTO, THOSE GOSSIP BITCHES AND BASTARDS SET UP TANAKA AND RUI!"

Everyone silenced….

Akio hid from behind the door and swore under his breath.

Someone screamed again, "DAME-TSUNA AND DAME-JIRO LIKE SASAGAWA KYOKO?!"

Tsuna, Gokudera, Rui, Hiro and Subaru darted out of the classroom screaming.

* * *

"They won't find us here…." The quintet huffed and puffed inside the light music club room.

Tsuna jolted up and then raised his voice, "Why did you have to tell the world I like Kyoko-chan!?"

"Sssshh!" Hiro furiously gritted his teeth together.

The door opened and they began to panic, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Gokudera pulled out his dynamite.

"Calm down Gokudera!" Yamamoto walked inside with Jiro and Reborn and closed the door. "It's just us."

"I still don't understand why there's a baby with a chameleon speaking fluent Japanese on your shoulder," Jiro eyed Reborn sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder.

Reborn took off his fedora and scratched his head. "You guys made a terrible mistake. The light music club room is probably the first club room they'll be looking for you in."

Subaru blinked. "Wha-"

The floor shook as the sound of footsteps down the corridor rapidly became louder and louder. Tsuna and Jiro panicked and began to hide behind couches as the footsteps approached. "Not so fast," Reborn held his hand up to his fedora and Leon crawled on to it. He glowed in the colour spectrum and transformed into a gun. He pointed it at Tsuna without remorse.

"Wait what are you doing!?" Jiro's eyes widened as Reborn pulled the trigger. The red bullet shot across the room and set into a red fire on Tsuna's head.

Tsuna fell backwards onto the ground and the band watched in shock as Tsuna fell pale. Rui screamed, "SAWADA!" An orange flame ignited on Tsuna's head and his dead eyes shifted into a furious look.

"REEEEEEEEEE!" His clothes ripped into shreds and he jumped up and somersaulted into the air, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRNN!" he punched his fists forward and roared, "BEAT UP THE STUPID RUMOUR SPREADING CLASSMATES WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"That's our Tenth!" Gokudera cheered.

"EH?!" Jiro stared at Tsuna in his boxers break the door down and tackle down everyone in his way.

Subaru and Hiro looked at each other. "So should we just….leave it to him…?" they watched Tsuna vigorously knock everyone out cold.

* * *

The school bell rung and Tsuna fell to his knees. The dying will flame extinguished and he sighed, "I did it…"

"You…." Rui's jaw dropped and she looked at the pile of idiots outside the clubroom. "You're amazing, Sawada!" she grabbed his hands and shook them. "That was so cool!"

Hiro and Jiro pulled her away, "More importantly, WHERE DID YOUR CLOTHES GO!?"

Subaru squatted down next to the shreds of fabric scattered all over the floor next to the drum kit with Yamamoto. "They're right here…" they pointed to the clothes.

"Hey."

Everyone froze. Cold drops of sweat slid down the back of their heads and necks. Their necks turned their heads to face the dark, slim, armed figure at the door. "Damage to school property is against the rules. I'm going to bite you to death now…" he made his way towards them.

Reborn calmly looked at Hibari, "Don't worry Hibari," he said. "I'll make them fix everything."

He stopped. "Fine then…it better be done by after school though…" he turned around and left the room. "I'll take care of these ones," he lightly kicked someone over. "I already told them the consequences of harassment towards students…" The disciplinary committee members began picking up the students and sending them over to the infirmary.

"Now then," Reborn turned to Tsuna and the others. "You might want to get to work, you also have a window to fix in Rui's classroom."

"Eh?!" Jiro's shoulders dropped. "Who did that!?"

"Gokudera did."

"GOKUDERA YOU ASS!" Jiro punched Gokudera in the face.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I hurt Gokudera a lot in this story. I DON'T HATE GOKUDERA PLEASE BELIEVE ME I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY ( ; A ;)**

**I'm also sorry I didn't update yesterday...**

**I'm sorry for a lot of things...**

**Change of plan as well: I said I'll use the songs on the cultural festival set list as bases for chapters. I'm still doing that, but I might also get other songs if I don't have any ideas. Not every chapter will be based off a song though, I can get some ideas off the internet ^_^  
**

**Please review ._.**


	12. Chapter 12: Ice Skating

Two No Good Guys

Chapter 12: Ice Skating

Kyoko wiped a drop of sweat off her forehead under the beaming sun. "It's so hot…" she grumbled.

_Ready…_Jiro and Tsuna frowned.

_Set…_they set one of their feet back and locked their eyes on Kyoko.

_GO!_

"KYOKO-CHAN WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ICE SKATING WITH ME ON THE WEEKEND!?" The boys chased after her and then stopped. They slowly turned their heads and looked at each other, "You again…."

Yamamoto strolled along to Namimori Middle and stopped. He couldn't help but cringe at the murderous aura spewing from a few metres in front of him. "Ah, it's Tsuna…" He continued to walk over to them, "Hey Tsuna!"

He turned around and the deadly intentions disappeared, "Yamamoto?"

"Did you do the thing I told you to do?"

"Uh yeah, I did…." He turned back to Jiro who was still glaring at him.

"So," Yamamoto turned to Kyoko, "you wanna come? I invited Haru and Gokudera."

Kyoko nodded and smiled, "Sure!"

Waterfalls of tears poured down Tsuna's face as he bowed down to the baseball player, "Thank you Yamamoto….!"

"If that's the case…" another girl's voice said from the inside of the school gate. They turned to see Rui and Hiro listening in on their conversation. Rui folded her arms, "We're coming too!"

Jiro immediately shouted, "NO! RUI! YOU'RE NOT COMING!"

"Okay fine then! What about Hiro!?"

"Yeah sure Hiro can come."

Rui fell to her knees and sobbed, "My own rhythm guitarist hates me…"

* * *

Everyone strapped on their ice skates and waddled on to the rink one by one. Tsuna nervously let go of the side after stepping on. Immediately he leg gave in and SLIP! CRASH! He slid in circles on his stomach on the ice towards the middle.

There was a dull silence throughout the rink and Jiro facepalmed, "Ugh, that Sawada…"

Hiro skid gracefully towards Jiro and circled him, "Shouldn't you be glad~ Sawada sucks at ice skating~ Ah, well, so do you." He nudged Jiro softly with his elbow and he fell on his face on the ice.

* * *

_Kyoko skated around and around the rink happily. Around her were a few young men playing ice hockey together. One of the hockey sticks were swung near her feet but she simply twirled to the side and avoided it._

_The hockey game escalated into a vicious battle and soon Kyoko was unable to avoid the hockey sticks. Her foot hit on of the sticks and she tripped forward, too quickly for her to scream._

"_KYOKO-CHAN!" Tsuna rushed over to her aid and caught her by her waist, spinning her around to the edge and to safety. He helped her sit down on the side, "Kyoko-chan, are you okay?"_

_She nodded, "It's thanks to you…" she looked up at him in admiration, "Tsuna-kun…"_

At least that's what Tsuna wished would've happened. Of course, it didn't.

Crash after crash Tsuna and Jiro slipped, bumped into each other _and _slipped, bumped into other people and slipped and just slipped and slipped AND SLIPPED.

Jiro walked back on to the ice after a short break and let himself slide slowly closer to the middle of the rink. "I think I'm getting the hang of this…"

"Not quite," Gokudera and Hiro snuck up behind him and both gave him a push. Jiro fell flat on his face again.

He quickly rolled over and got up while latching on to the side, "WHAT THE HELL HIRO YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME!"

"I'm sorry~" Hiro began to skate away casually, "Rui never told me to take care of you~"

Jiro grabbed on to Hiro's jacket, "You're going to help me get closer to Kyoko-san and you're going to like it."

Hiro sighed, "Guess it can't be helped then," he pulled him back to his feet. "But Ji, do you know who the largest obstacle here is?"

"Well Kurokawa-san isn't here so…who…?"

"Muira Haru."

Jiro looked over to Kyoko and Haru skating happily together and weaving through the other skaters.

"You probably won't be able to get her attention until you can do something better than that." He lowered his voice into a murmur, "Or stupid." Hiro held on to Jiro's wrist and talked normally again, "I'm gonna help you out."

"Okay so what are you gonn-" Jiro was interrupted by the force of Hiro forcefully pushing him towards the large group of people in the centre of the rink. He began to scream as he bombarded through, weaving his way through them. He escaped from them and began to spin slowly around and around.

"Jiro-kun, how did you avoid all of them?!" Kyoko rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"

His senses slowly came back to him and soon he registered the fact Kyoko was right in front of him. "Eh?! Uh, yeah. I did!" he laughed. Suddenly his foot lost balance and collapsed on the ice.

"Ah!" Kyoko held on to his hands and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

Meanwhile, Tsuna searched around for Kyoko and then caught sight of her at the other side of the rink…WITH JIRO! He groaned, "Dammit!" He began to make his way over to her when suddenly there was a bubbly voice behind him.

"TSUNA-SAAAAN!" Haru skid over to him.

"HARU!?" Tsuna instinctively began to skate away in fear of her glomping him. Soon Haru caught up to him, jumped and latched on to him as they both fell on the ice.

"We have newlyweds~" Hiro circled Kyoko and Jiro standing at the back of the rink with a basket of rose petals. He threw petals on their heads awkwardly and everyone inside watched them silently. "Please congratulate these lovers that would be very much appreaciated~"

Out of nowhere Gokudera viciously skate rushed over to Hiro and tackled him down to the ice.

Kyoko's eyes shifted from side to side until she saw Haru and Tsuna getting up on the ice. "Why did you do that, Haru…?!"

"I'm sorry Tsuna-san…"

"Tsuna-kun! Haru-chan!" Kyoko let go of Jiro's hands and hurried over to them, leaving Jiro alone at the back of the rink. Everyone continued ice skating own their own.

"HEY! GUY WITH THE ROSES AROUND HIM!" the staff members grabbed each of his arms and dragged him off the rink.

* * *

"OI HIRO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Jiro cried outside the rink after everyone else had left.

Hiro bowed to Jiro politely, "I'm sorry."

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" he sobbed on to the concrete ground. "I embarrassed Kyoko-san in front of everyone…AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Hiro pouted, "You can blame Rui."

Jiro froze. "Rui….? You said Rui didn't tell you to do anything!"

"I have a consciousness too y'know?" he folded his arms. "She told me to do that and I knew it wasn't a good idea so I didn't."

"YOU STILL DID IT THOUGH!"

"That's because I couldn't think of anything else."

Jiro rolled over on the concrete crying, "She hates me she hates me she hates me she hates me she hates me she hates me she hates me she hates me she hates me…."

"Get the hell up," Hiro kicked Jiro over.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I suck at this \8D/ Gomenasai. And updates are about only once a week because schooooool~ :C**

**Please review .-.**


	13. Chapter 13: Treehouse

Two No Good Guys

**Thank you laffup for the review!**

Chapter 13: Treehouse

"_Hey Dad!" a little Jiro dragged up the large plank of wood with him up the tree, "is this the last one?"_

_His father smiled and took it, "That's right! Just this one and this treehouse is done!" He took a nail out of his pocket and hammered it down into the wood and tree._

For the first time in seven years Jiro dared to walk to the tree and even tilt his head upwards and look at it. The reason broke his heart, and time did not make it hurt any less…

Pfft no his dad didn't die what are you talking about.

There were termites in that tree and they didn't even know until…a day after they finished.

Tiniest shards of wood rained down on to the grass by the tree.

* * *

"For this group project," their teacher explained, "you have to pick your partners' names out of this hat." Everyone picked a paper slip out of the hat and passed the hat around the class. Jiro gulped and nervously took the hat from the girl next to him. He shoved his hand in, _please…let me be with Kyoko-san! _His fingers pinched on a piece of paper and he pulled it out with his eyes closed. Then he passed it behind him to Kyoko.

Kyoko casually pulled the top slip out and gave the hat to the next person.

Later, Tsuna reached into the hat reluctantly and pulled out a slip of paper. He glanced over at Kyoko and Jiro, hoping they weren't partnered up.

"And now," the teacher smiled, "you may open the slips of paper and see whose name is on it."

The sounds of shuffling paper filled the classroom, followed by either load groans of disappointment, squeals of excitement or cheers of happiness. Jiro was one of the people who cheered with happiness. So was Tsuna.

Kyoko on the other hand, simply sighed with relief. "At least I'm with someone I know."

Everyone gathered to their given groups and Jiro turned his chair around to face Kyoko. He smiled, "I guess we're together then. Let's do our best together!"

Tsuna dragged his chair over to them and smiled at the two of them with a tint of resentment towards Jiro. "It's the three of us huh? Let's all do our best!"

Kyoko nodded and smiled at the two of them.

"So," Tsuna looked at the two of them, "do you guys wanna meet at my place?"

"Is that okay?" Jiro asked.

"Yeah, I'll just ask my mum first."

* * *

Tsuna skipped home that day and joyfully opened the door, "I'm home!" A stench quickly entered his nose and he gagged and fell on the floor, choking. He coughed into his hand, "What is that?!"

Bianchi walked out of the kitchen into the hallway. "Sorry about the mess. I was making some food but I turned on the oven for too long and it exploded."

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN SORRY!" Tsuna coughed again. "Where are the others?! Are they okay?!"

"Mama and the others went shopping. I can finish cleaning by the time they get back. Even if I don't, the poison will fade away and it'll be harmless."

"Will it still stink…?"

Bianchi nodded.

Tsuna fell to floor and groaned, "Kyoko-chan definitely can't come tomorrow…"

"Get off the floor, Tsuna," she pulled him up by the back of his collar, "help me clean up."

* * *

"Sorry guys…something went wrong in my house and you can't come…" he held his head low and his shoulders drooped.

A light flickered in Jiro's head. "Why don't we come to my place then? I even have a treehouse."

"A treehouse huh…?" Kyoko murmured. "Sounds good. Is that okay with you, Tsuna-kun?"

He scratched his head, "Ah- yeah I guess so…"

Jiro quietly smirked at Tsuna that spoke volumes of _fuck yeah I win this time_. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at him.

* * *

"So now Sawada and Kyoko-san are coming into the treehouse."

Rui stared at him with disbelief. "Wha- You mean the one that's full of termites?!"

Jiro nodded.

"Ugh," Hiro facepalmed, "that's dangerous…what are you trying to achieve…?"

"If something goes wrong and the treehouse crumbles I can protect her."

Hiro frowned, "So you're putting her in danger so that you can save her and she'll fall for you?"

"Yes."

"That's even more stupid than Rui's plans for just about anything."

"And that's saying something," Rui rolled her eyes.

"Come on man…" Subaru sighed, "there are much better things to do than that…"

"This is my chance though!" Jiro rebutted.

"Okay…" Rui glared at him, "then what about Sawada's safety? Who's going to save him?"

Silence filled the clubroom. The other band members grunted with disappointment at their rhythm guitarist.

* * *

_In the end…_Jiro let Tsuna and Kyoko into the yard where the treehouse was. _Hiro and Subaru are watching us..._He gestured to the treehouse and they climbed inside.

Hiro watched from behind their rubbish bin in the garden and crossed his legs. "Remind me, Subaru, why did you let Jiro go through with this?"

He shrugged, "Dunno."

Jiro pulled out his laptop and opened it. "So obviously, first off we have to plan this project. Do you have any ideas of which topic we should do?"

* * *

For what felt like forever, Hiro and Subaru waited behind the bin and watched Kyoko, Tsuna and Jiro do absolutely nothing but work quietly. Subaru pulled a picnic rug and some sandwiches out of his bag and began to eat them with Hiro.

The sun set and the stars began to become clear. Hiro and Subaru watched Tsuna and Kyoko climb down the ladder of the treehouse and say their goodbyes then left Jiro's yard. Hiro's jaw dropped, "So we came here for nothing?! Oi, Subaru wake the hell up!" he shook Subaru asleep next to him.

"ARE THEY OKAY?!" Subaru jolted up.

"Sawada and Sasagawa left, Jiro's alone. We can finally go home."

"Alrighty then…"

Just as they stood up, the treehouse gave way and fell. The wood crashed to the ground as Jiro's screamed, "AW FUC- OW!" His face fell flat on one of the branches of the tree. He lay there for a few moments before falling off the tree on to the grass by the gate.

Hiro and Subaru stood by the bin. "I don't even care anymore," Hiro made his way to the gate and climbed over.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry for only updating once last week ; A ; I've been busy with my piano exam because it's only a few days (AND I'M GOING TO DIE~)**

**Please review .-.**


	14. Chapter 14: Psychedelic Heroine

Two No Good Guys

**Thank you laffup, elie-glory and Soul of the World for the reviews!**

** elie-glory: Aaah gomen I was rushing to get it finished D:**

Chapter 14: Psychedelic Heroine

"Uh…you guys…" Jiro gulped shyly and scratched the back of his head. "We need to change where we work on the assignment…my treehouse collapsed last night," he let out a tired laugh.

Tsuna jaw dropped, "It collapsed?! Did anyone get hurt?!"

"Well…" Jiro drifted his eyes away, "I climbed out of the treehouse and I walked away. But next thing I knew there was a crashing noise. A few planks of wood fell on me…but I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

Jiro nodded. He knew that was a lie. _The treehouse collapsed an instant after they left his yard while he was still in it. His face slammed on to a branch and he fell into unconsciousness. Next thing he knew, he woke up in the morning on top of piles of termite infested wood._

"How about we come to my place?" Tsuna suggested. "Is that okay with you, Jiro-kun?"

"Eh?" he gave a start, "Yeah, sure. That's fine with me…" He glanced into Tsuna's eyes and found a glint of craftiness in his look.

* * *

Tsuna opened the door to his home and raised his voice, "I'm home!" They took off their shoes and he gently handed over two pairs of slippers to Kyoko and Jiro.

The trio entered Tsuna's room and sat down on the cushions by the table. Tsuna stood up, "I'll go make some tea. Be right back." He then left the room and made his way downstairs.

Jiro curiously turned his head around and scanned his room. _Surprisingly it's really neat…even for Dame-Tsuna…_he looked at Kyoko who pulled her book out of her bag. _She's not looking around…? Don't girls suspiciously and nervously analyse a guy's bedroom? Unless…_ "Say, Kyoko."

She looked up at him, "What is it?"

Jiro hesitated. "Uh…is it your first time here, at Tsuna's place?"

She shook her head, "I've been here plenty of times."

A shockwave burst through Jiro's body as he froze. _She…has been here multiple times!?_

"Bianchi don't come in here okay?! We're trying to do a group project!" Tsuna sighed heavily as he walked back into the bedroom with three cups of tea. "Sorry for the wait…" he gently placed the cups down in front of them.

Bianchi peeped through the door. "I came to check on you."

"Bianchi-san!" Kyoko smiled, "it's been a while."

She smiled back, "I haven't seen you in a long time." She then caught sight of Jiro. "Oh, we have a new face. Who's this?"

"I thought I tol-" Tsuna stopped and then sighed again. "This is Tanaka Jiro-kun. Jiro, this is Bianchi."

"Ah, nice to meet you," Jiro nodded politely.

"I'll go make dinner for you guys," Bianchi closed the door and walked away.

"WAIT NO-!" Tsuna screamed but then gave up on rejecting her idea. He groaned. "Let's try and get some work done before she finishes…"

"Uh…okay…" Jiro stared at him blankly.

Kyoko finished the sketch in her book and then turned it around for the boys to see. "Maybe if we use this design as a base for the area, we don't have to spend time on drawings extra things that we don't need. Is that okay?"

Jiro nodded. "Sounds good."

Tsuna anxiously turned his head towards the door. "How about we leave it there for today then? We made a lot of progress."

The sound of footsteps faded in louder. "I brought dinner," Bianchi abruptly opened (almost slammed) the door open. _Too late…_Tsuna gulped as Bianchi made her way to the table and sat down with them. Purple fumes spewed from the meal she prepared for the poor trio.

Jiro felt extremely uneasy. _Why is it purple…? There's no way I'm eating that! Is that even edible?!"_

"Come on, eat up," Bianchi insisted.

Kyoko picked up the chopsticks, "Thanks for the food!" She dipped them into the unidentifiable dish and picked up a piece of unidentifiable meat.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Tsuna and Jiro snatched it away.

She stared at the two boys, dumfounded. "What's wrong?"

They puffed heavily. "This food is really dangerous!" Tsuna gulped.

"It doesn't look edible at all!" Jiro trembled. "It might be bad!"

"Hey…" a cold voice sounded and the boys froze. Beads of cold sweat emerged on their foreheads.

Bianchi slowly stood up and her aura towered over them, exaggerating her height. "I made that food especially for you and you just CALL IT UNEDIBLE!?" she snatched the plates from their hands. "BUON APPETITE," she slammed the poison cooking into their faces. Tsuna and Jiro fell to the floor in one smooth motion.

Kyoko stared at them. "Um…"

Bianchi regained her smile and looked at Kyoko, "It's okay, they're like that because they enjoyed it so much they fainted. Go ahead, eat."

She nodded and then picked up some more poison cooking to eat.

* * *

Crickets chirped under the midnight sky and Tsuna's eyes heavy eyelids opened. His vision spun around with a blur. His stomach turned as he flipped over to his knees and vomited. A disgusting stench rose in his room. _K…Kyoko-chan…Jiro-kun…are they okay…? _He slowly turned his neck and found the two of his friends sprawled on the floor.

* * *

"S…Subaru…." Jiro's voice wisped as he awkwardly opened the classroom door.

Subaru looked up happily at his friend. "Hey buddy! What's u…." his smile dropped into a jaw drop. "Are you okay….?" He watched Jiro trod over with bent knees and drooped shoulders. His hair stuck up messily and revealed the dangerously dark bags under his eyes. His cheeks caved into his face like a ghoul.

Tsuna and Kyoko were the same.

* * *

They lay together on the school rooftop under the dark grey clouds. "They seriously don't look good at all…" Rui murmured. "What happened though…" she examined the victims of the poison cooking.

Gokudera's lips shook as he held in an agonizing pain at the back of his throat. "Tenth…."

"Tsuna…what happened to you…?" Yamamoto's voice quivered as the rain crashed down on to the back of their shoulders.

Tears began to slowly fall from their eyes when suddenly the Tsuna, Kyoko and Jiro woke up with jolts and screamed demonically. They quickly covered their eyes when suddenly the victims snickered…then chuckled…then burst into laughter.

"THE SKY IS SO COLOURFUL. SO IS THE RAIN. DID THE WORLD TURN GAY OR SOMETHING," Jiro began shouting horrifically with an insane look in his eyes.

"I SEE CAKE EVERYWHERE!" Kyoko stared at the world with wide eyes and laughed.

Tsuna looked at their friends with terrified looks on their faces. "WHAT'S WRONG YOU GUYS? HOW CAN YOU BE LIKE THIS WHEN THE WORLD IS SO COLOURFUL?" he stood up and began spinning around, screaming with glee. Kyoko and Jiro joined him as they formed a circle and spun around and around laughing with wide eyes and dilated pupils.

"Gokudera-san," Hiro nudged Gokudera's side fiercely with his elbow, "Perform the exorcism."

* * *

**I don't know if I'm going to have a part two of this chapter because I can end it there but then that's a little short and too much of an abrupt ending...Do you guys think I should have a part two? ._. Also, I randomly got this idea after looking up the definition of psychedelic and next thing I knew I wrote this chapter XD**

**Please review ._.**

**Song: Psychedelic Heroine - the GazettE**


	15. Chapter 15: Monopoly

Two No Good Guys

Chapter 15: Monopoly

The rain crashed down on to the school rooftop as Yamamoto, Subaru and Hana pinned Tsuna, Jiro and Kyoko down firmly to the ground. The three of them laughed maniacally and Jiro screamed, "HEEEEYYYY WHAT KIND OF GAME IS THIS?!"

Gokudera gulped and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and collected his thoughts together before his eyes popped open and nervously held up his hand.

Everyone's chests filled up with anxiety until Hana screamed at him, "DO IT! GOKUDERA!"

"RIN! HYO! TO! SHA!" he changed his arm position and Tsuna gagged. "KAI! JIN! RETSU!" Kyoko's eyes rolled back and she inhaled a dangerous amount of cold air.

The three of them collapsed as the exorcism continued, as did the rain that soaked through their skin. Tsuna, Kyoko and Jiro lay on the ground quietly unconscious. Everyone else cautiously stood up and stepped away from them while Gokudera slowly rested his arms by his sides.

* * *

"Huh? I became high? What's that about?" Jiro stuffed another ball of rice into his mouth while sitting on the ground in the clubroom a few days later.

Rui sat on the sofa and crossed her legs. "Ji, you've been making some pretty stupid decisions lately…first you decide to put Kyoko in danger so that you could save her and then you agree to go to Sawada's place with that dangerous woman."

"How was I supposed to know about her?!"

Rui silenced and Hiro scratched his head. "We have to help his choice making skills…"

Subaru opened the cabinet under the whiteboard and searched through aimlessly. He blinked and then pulled a dusty box out of the cabinet. "Hey you guys, why don't we play Monopoly?" He stood up and walked over to the other band members. "Then Jiro will start to actually think before he decides to do something."

"How about it then?" Hiro shrugged, "it's better than leaving this idiot to himself."

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" his muffled voice broke through the food in his mouth.

"DON'T EAT WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Rui punched his head downwards.

* * *

The four of them rolled the dice and Jiro went first. He rolled another seven and moved his silver money bag to 'CHANCE'. He picked up the card and read it, "Go to Orpheus Street…" he moved his money bag to the orange Orpheus Street. "Only $240? I'm so buying that!" He passed the Monopoly money over to Subaru.

Rui rolled the dice and moved her top hat over to the blue Oricon Avenue. She bought it and passed her money to Subaru.

Hiro rolled two fours and everyone else stared at him with murderous auras. He casually brushed off his double digit and rolled again…and again he got a double digit. The band's black, smokey auras rose towards the ceiling as he bought both streets he landed on.

* * *

"Nooooo I'm going to jail am I going to jail?!" Rui anxiously hopped her top hat towards the corner of the board.

Subaru shrugged, "Nah you won't go to jai-"

"SHE'S GOING TO JAILLLLLL!" Jiro cheered as he and Hiro gave each other a high five.

Subaru moved his battleship another two spaces and landed on Oricon Avenue, "Yes a blue one now I can buy i-"

"OOOHHHHHHH!" Rui fell back on her chair, "THAT'S MY STREEEEET!"

"Eeehh?!" Subaru's shoulders dropped in disappointment.

"PAY THE REEEEEENT!" Hiro teased.

* * *

"No no no no nonononono WAIT NOOOO!" Hiro landed at the cursed corner with the big black letters 'GO TO JAIL'. "I AIN'T GOING BACK TO JAIL."

"Now you can join Rui," Jiro knocked Hiro's dog over to the opposite corner where Rui's top hat remained.

"JAIL BUDDIIIIEEES!" Rui preceded to high five him with both hands until Hiro kicked her chair over.

* * *

"EEEEYYYYYY HOLIDAY FUNDS!" Jiro messily threw a fake hundred dollar note to Subaru and sat back down with an angry pout plastered on his face.

* * *

Half an hour passed and still no one even went through the entire board even once. The band tiredly rested their faces on the table, staring at the Monopoly board with dead and empty eyes. "I'm almost there…." Subaru slid his battleship past 'GO' and sleepishly took $200 from the bank. He jolted straight back up, "I MADE IT PAST GO!" and immediately banged the side of his face back onto the table.

* * *

The band sat in the dimly lit clubroom at the small table with the Monopoly board. Jiro sluggishly pushed the money bag three squares before he suddenly gritted his teeth, abruptly stood up and flipped the table over. "I'M DONE WITH THIS GAME."

"NOOOO WHYYY I WAS SO CLOSE TO GETTING THE REST OF YOUR MONEY!" Rui screamed and let herself fall on the floor half asleep.

"IT'S ALREADY NIGHT TIME, WOULDN'T OUR PARENTS BE WORRIED ABOUT US?!"

"Hey…." A dark, cold voice sounded from the door.

Jiro tensed up and slowly turned his head around to see a dark clothed skylark glaring furiously at him. "Uh…I can explain…"

"I don't want an explanation," Hibari charged forward and pulled his tonfas from inside his jacket.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES," Hiro darted towards the back door, dragging Subaru and Rui with him.

Jiro attempted to follow them until Hibari stepped forward and blocked his path. "Uh…this ain't good…" He dashed towards Hibari as he readied his tonfa. Suddenly Hibari froze and his eyes widened. Jiro ignored him and escaped the clubroom.

Small pink petals descended from the ceiling to the floor. "Kufufu…"

* * *

**Okay...I'm a day late and I am really sorry...**

**I have exams tomorrow and I had to study yesterday and today sooooo that's also why the chapter is really short ; A ; I'M SORRYYYYYY**

**Please review ._.**


End file.
